Purgatory
by Cheesecake44
Summary: Short stories about all of the McReary's.
1. Maureen's Beginning

**I don't own Grand Theft Auto.**

**I'm going down the family line with stories on how Maureen, Derrick, Francis, Gerald, Patrick and Kate see their father. Im doing this Mother first and then the oldest to the youngest.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Throughout time<strong>

* * *

><p>"He seems acceptable as a husband Maureen, your father and I approve."<p>

A young woman of twenty one was pale with flushed cheeks at the compliment of her fiancé, she was a timid thing, always so quiet and polite. Her parents had been worried she'd be led astray in Liberty city however, as luck would have it, she had met a nice young man; also Catholic with the same standards.

Maureen's mother had been worried at first, hearing rumours of men, violence, drugs, alcohol and sex and feared for her only daughter's future. She made sure she knew where Maureen was and who with and if that person or people had bad images or habits. Her husband was more laid back but he had other fears on his mind such as finding work.

They had arrived from Ireland to the land of the free and home of the brave; a place of opportunity. It had seemed overwhelming at first but the three of them settled in and after a few months everything had found a normal pace. Even better Maureen was to be married.

"I would like to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage." He asked solemnly.

Maureen's mother gushed and hid a small smile behind her hand. Finally her daughter's future was secure.

"Of course," Her father smiled broadly back and shook hands at his new son-in-law.

He was mature for his age, serious and a good provider; Maureen had told us he worked as a builder whilst later he told us he was an office worker. Her mother assumed her daughter had been too starry eyed to listen properly about his work, she chastised her; a wife listens to her husband's worries. And as always remember the vows you will take because you must stick by him.

Two years of engagement and they married and the now Maureen McReary moved into her own house with her husband.

The parents now in the background her husband was different; no longer charming and sweet but silent and angry. Often slamming doors or smashing things in his temper. Maureen grew even quieter in these times and did not leave the house very much nor see her family or few friends she had.

And his 'friends' in his mob; him the leader, the boss and the man

Then, as those material objects weren't enough anymore, he started hitting her. It was the first slap to the face that shocked her into complete and utter submission immediately. He could control her without a problem.

This new routine continued until one day in September Maureen fell pregnant; her husband was happy and the violence stopped although it hadn't stopped her from flinching at every move he had towards her and she prayed he would never hit her in the stomach or hit their unborn child in the future. She prayed to God that everything would now be alright.

Derrick McReary, a boy, a perfect little boy was given to them by the Lord.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading.<strong>


	2. The firstborn McReary

**I don't own Grand Theft Auto.**

* * *

><p> <strong>First born<strong>

* * *

><p>Derrick disliked his childhood for one simple reason; his father. He had memories of hearing his Mother crying and his Father yelling, smashing, drinking and punching his ma. His father always seemed one for discipline and Derrick was subjected to punches and slaps if he was rude or answered back.<p>

He always remembered after a particularly hard smack to the face Derrick sat in his room crying. His mother came in to quieten her son and comfort him.

"It's just his way," She explained soothingly. "Your Father is trying to prepare you for the world; it can be a cruel place Derrick. He's trying to look after you."

Even in Derrick's nine year old head it sounded fake and he couldn't help but think 'bollocks' as said Father usually grunted when in a bad mood, which was usually always nowadays.

"He loves you Derrick, he does." She kept insisting this as though if she said it enough times it would be true. Like she was making herself believe it.

He was lonely; just him, Ma and Pa. He had a few friends but he couldn't bring them home mostly because he didn't want his Pa to say anything or yell or hit them, him or his Mother in front of them, then they would never be friends again.

When Derrick was six his Mother told him he would have a brother or sister and at first he was unsure of how Pa would react, did he know about some other kid coming here? Ma had laughed, first time in a while, and explained that babies come from women, specifically the stomach. She pointed at her own and told him his new sibling would grow in there until they were big and strong enough to come out and meet him.

Derrick had never been happier and even Pa seemed cheerier.

Exactly eight months and twelve days later; Maureen gave birth to another boy.

Francis; she called him.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading.<strong>


	3. Katie's World

**I don't own GTA IV.**

**I know Kate went to therapy but it never said how old and well, children have ways of escaping reality.**

**This was inspired by Tideland.**

**Enjoy x**

* * *

><p><strong>Katie's World<strong>

* * *

><p>"I'm scared…"<p>

"Don't be silly! There's nothing to be scared of. They're just arguing, talking but louder that's all, don't be a baby."

"I am not!"

There was a loud smash from downstairs as something made from glass was broken, making Katie and Jezebel jump and hide beneath the quilt cover, Pa's voice thundered louder from the living room to the top of the house where his youngest daughters' bedroom was.

"Do you think Ma's okay?"

"Ma's fine, she probably just fell over again. She's clumsy remember? _You're _just as bad."

"I'm not clumsy! And if you don't start being nicer I'll put you back, so there."

"Okay, okay there's no need to be mean…"

"'Kay, I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too, let's play."

"What do you wanna play?"

"Let's sneak into Gerry's room."

"Last time I got yelled at. We're not allowed."

"But its fun, besides Mary's still in there waiting for us."

"I forgot she got left behind, she'll be scared."

"She's more of a chicken than you are, so let's go save her."

"Alright, but shush this time."

Katie peeked out from under her covers and the muffled loud voice of Pa got just that bit clearer, she prepared her thoughts for the quest that was ahead of her as Jezebel slowly peered above the covers next to Kate, they turned to look at each other as Jezzie whispered quietly.

"We should go now before Gerry wakes up."

Katie nodded at her with determination and disappeared back under her quilt only to slide out of the side, as quietly as she could manage, to the carpeted floor. She tucked Jezebel under one arm carefully and lay on her stomach, her ear to the fabric of the rug. She could vaguely hear the voices and banging but she couldn't understand the words through the floorboards.

"Quick, whilst they're busy," Jez's head bobbed at her as she spoke in a hushed tone.

Kate started to crawl as carefully as she could so they wouldn't be heard. She got to her door and nudged it open, the light from downstairs shone upwards as though to show her the way. She crept out to the landing and past Frankie's room, down the stairs…

Carefully, carefully…

A step creaked and Kate winced and stood still.

She took Jezebel's arm and moved it up to her face to show that she was making a 'shh' noise, Katie nodded once more and tiptoed to the sides of the steps nearest the wall where no one stood on them, so they wouldn't creak and be unhappy when she stood on the steps. Poor wood, stuck under the carpet, forced to let people walk on them. Pa is heavy!

She managed to make it to the bottom and now she was exposed under the light. Patrick's door was closed and Jezzie put her head to the floor to see if his light was on, she looked back up and shook her head that no it wasn't.

Gerry's door was now in front of them, Gerry snored. Mary said he sounded like a bear.

Both Jez and Katie held their breaths and they carefully pulled the handle down and inch by inch opened the door, it was dark inside. Kate mouthed that it was dark to Jez but Jezzie wasn't scared.

Nothing to afraid of.

She tiptoed inside and saw in the light gloom an outline of Gerry as he slept; his back to the door.

Now, where was Mary?

Gerald's snoring stopped and he rolled over.

In a blind panic Jezebel pushed the door shut so they wouldn't be seen and in the darkness Katie had quickly crouched on the floor in terror; hands over head. No one moved. Katie kept her eyes closed, her body tense, she hated the dark! Her hands went to grip Jez for comfort but they were empty! Katie had let go of Jez and in her panic her eyes were open but she saw nothing, it was too dark. She before she did anything else her hand touched a small plastic body on the floor next to her. Jezebel had crouched down just in time too.

Jez was happy that Kate had found her again, she could tell.

They both waited a few seconds until Gerry's loud breathing was heard.

"Silly, he could've seen you!" Jez hissed at her but Kate knew she had been scared, just as much as her, when they had been separated. They always stuck together, that was the rule of friendship.

Jezebel's arms came up for a brief hug and they both took a moment of peace in these treacherous times of a rescue mission and in such perilous conditions too.

Next time Mary could get out on her own, there's only so many times that Ma or Katie could save her again and again, Jez said that she had to learn to keep out of trouble. Mary could get into trouble all the time, even when they were just playing the simplest games; like when they playing make over's and Kate was giving Jezebel some darker eyes to make her look like Cleopatra, who she swore was her best friend back in Egypt, and Mary had somehow found her way into Patrick's room where she had jammed herself into the open slot of his video player so he couldn't use it again, she got stuck and of course Katie got the blame.

Mary's excuse was that she didn't like Patrick because he could be mean to her, that was true but secretly Katie thought she was rather like Patrick; acts mean and tough but can get scared just like her too.

Aha. There she is.

Mary lay there just underneath the edge of Gerry's bed.

Katie stretched out but she couldn't reach without moving just a bit more forward, the floorboard beneath her creaked a little, making all three of them wince.

Unbeknownst to the trio, Gerry lay awake, listening to his younger sister.

"Shh, Katie," He heard Katie say.

At first he wondered if she had named her doll with the same name as hers.

"Sorry," She whispered back to herself.

Was it just a kid playing?

Gerry tried to not frown as he tried to feign sleep; he strained to hear more as she kept muttering to herself. Last time she was creeping about at night he thought it was because she'd had a nightmare or she heard Pa yelling but even then he noticed the mumbling.

Talking to herself.

But not in a little kid kinda way, like she was actually holding a conversation with someone but under her breath.

Gerald might be young; still a teenager, eleven years older than his sister; eighteen and usually at that age; none too observant unless it's about other girls. However Gerry learned early on about observing, his Pa was thanks to that. Watching the mood swings and from that stemmed looking at the rest of his family.

Katie didn't really have any friends, none came over and obviously parents wouldn't let them it was widely known who the McReary's were.

Hard for a seven year old to make friends when their parents stood in the way.

"It's about time you got me, Gerry snores," Katie said in a high pitch of a voice. There was a pause before. "Oh shut up Mary."

Gerald ignored the small bit of humour for the seriousness of his sister's health.

She was clearly lonely.

"Quick lets go before he wakes up," Katie hissed to herself as she started to creep clumsily back out his room. She couldn't crawl quietly; she was like any seven year old, he'd woken up the moment his door had moved.

Pa had made him paranoid ever since he tried to sneak one night drunk.

As the door clunked shut since Kate seemed to forget she was undercover and forgot to hold the handle down to close it quietly. He heard her mutter something short and sharp to herself, and a name.

Jezebel and Mary?

How religious.

Not surprising, thought Gerry, since ma made them go to church and read the bible. Must've been where Kate found the names.

He'll talk to ma about it in the morning.

Typical the one good kid in the family is already scarred at seven; Patrick was good until he started wandering about after him, Gerry knew Patrick idolised him. He could see how his younger brother was going to turn out; especially after what Pa did.

Patrick would be like him.

But Kate?

Gerry wondered as the argument seemed to die down downstairs, if maybe therapy would help?

Mind you, he could probably do with a damn good session.

Katie, Jez and Mary. Mission complete.

Katie smiled to herself; as Jezzie and Mary chattered to each other, Kate was so happy they were all back together.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review.<strong>


	4. Pa Predicament

**I don't own GTA.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pa Predicament<strong>

* * *

><p>It was a normal day like any other or normal enough for Patrick. At the awkward age of not quite an adult but not a teenager anymore but with a lot of problems and now street cred to add on top and an oncoming problem of cocaine.<p>

Packie usually had a moody or bored expression whacked on his face. Nothing really permeated through the visage of perfect boredom or annoyance of Patrick's world, except his Pa, but he wasn't really alone in that.

"Ma? What's wrong?"

Packie had wandered into the living room on a Sunday, clearly not expecting his mother and sister there when church was awaiting. Tears weren't usually much of a common sight despite the shit that happened in the house so seeing it on Ma's made him feel lost and awkward as though he was eight again.

"He's dead." Kate answered for her.

Patrick noticed she didn't seem particularly upset, and Pa was nice to her! He himself felt a faint thread of mourning before it was overtaken by his childish side crossing it's arms and stamping down it's foot saying 'good!' at the news, then a small bit of guilt for thinking that because of Ma.

"…Okay." He answered and turned round and went back upstairs to snort some chop and after, to mull over this new predicament.

He passed Gerald's room to get to his own and remembered back to two days ago at how he was covered in blood and he hadn't seen Pa after that.

Packie didn't know how to feel about the news and so he did what his family do best and threw himself into denial, coke and booze.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review.<strong>


	5. Fuckin' Frankie

**I don't own GTA.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fuckin' Frankie<strong>

* * *

><p>Now Francis learned at a very young age that survival, his survival, and self preservation were traits that he definitely needed if he wanted to make to eighteen in this house and move out. Simply put; he did what he had to, to avoid Pa's temper, his beatings, things thrown at him or shouted at. On the off chance he did do something to warrant such a response from his father, which wasn't hard to do, he knew there was no wriggling out of it however he could split the blame, halve the anger aimed at him by using Derrick.<p>

And to do this couldn't be done by just him pointing at said older brother and whining, no. He had to have something to back up his words. Derrick was usually too placid and soft to bother with Francis to defend himself and so he just took it.

Evidence.

Frankie discovered that evidence is solid and could save himself from a punch in the face. Acting and pretending was easy and by age nine he was faced with the small problem of wondering who he was exactly. Other kids his age didn't seem to think like he did and in the same situations they reacted differently; crying or they just took whatever the punishment was.

Rather deep thinking for a child and as such it was solved rather easily as young Frankie thought I'll just go back to the way I am when I leave home. And with a determined nod at that; it was decided.

And for a few more months things went on as they were however when Francis was ten, he was not happy to hear that he was to have another sibling. Ma told him happily and with his silence she thought he was confused as to how the process works; she started to explain, gently, the same way she had done for Derrick.

"I know that."He replied sullenly despite that being a rotten lie.

He didn't want another brother or a new sister. He didn't care how they would get here.

Hopefully Ma would have this one and then that would be it.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review.<strong>


	6. Tattoo

**I don't own GTA.**

**I would've liked to see Packie's tattoo if I'm honest simply out of curiosity, I don't think he would've been sober when he had it; drunken decision lol.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tattoo<strong>

* * *

><p>Packie's door was shoved open so hard the door knob banged against the wall prompting a hung over Irishman to groan in pain and anger at whoever the noisy bastard was.<p>

"…The fuck?!" Patrick snarled in a blind daze as his curtains were ripped open.

"Oh my fucking God," Gerald's voice sounded amused. "Saw you come in last night."

"Fuck. Off. Gerry!" Packie rolled over with a snarl and used an arm to shield his eyes from the light.

Gerald in fact, did not fuck off but stood, sniggering at the side of his bed next to the sick bucket that someone, probably Ma, stuck there in fear of vomit stains on the carpet. His older brother smirked and gestured towards the arm Patrick was using to save his eyes.

"Nice tattoo, idiot."

"…What?"

Packie looked at his arm.

'Patrick McReary' was written in bold, tall lettering across his upper arm; 'Patrick' with 'McReary' underneath it, letter under letter, so it could fit without going round his entire arm.

"…What the fuck?!"

Maureen McReary glanced at the ceiling from where she sat in the armchair; she shook her head at the language and wondered what her youngest son had gotten up to now.

"Jesus, I don't even fuckin' remember getting this done!"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review.<strong>


	7. Waste Not Want Knots

**I don't own GTA IV.**

**Enjoy x**

* * *

><p><strong>Waste not want knots<strong>

* * *

><p>"Here we are boys. Moment of fucking truth."<p>

Packie's voice held a steel-like tone to it as the car pulled up in a parking spot.

It was a quiet and day, sun was shining but none of that mattered to any of the four men at the moment, they had a job to do; the points of what was expected of them told minutes beforehand went over a few times in each of their heads to make sure they knew what to do.

"Alright boys, if Ray is correct then the money's going to be kept in the office in the main building. And there should be a boat docked out back for the getaway." Patrick spoke out the direction of the goal and the getaway and then as if to try to lighten the mood…

"Alright, it's up and over the fence." He gestured with both arms in a sweeping motion as though shooing the rest of them onwards like cats.

All four started towards the fence and the quiet serious nature that hung in the air was broken once more by Packie.

"Niko stick fucking close to me." He warned as they ambled over.

As Niko climbed the fence with the three in two on separate parts of the wire, he vaguely wondered why Packie would tell him to stay near him. The thought was quickly decided by Niko deciding that it was a one off 'look after the new guy on the first group job' thing and he pushed the thought aside when his feet hit the muddy ground and the guns came out.

Gunfire started and the three Irishmen and the Serb all leaped for cover…

…but Michael wasn't quick enough.

A bullet got him in the leg and he fell.

"Michael!" Packie yelled as he tried to cover his friend by firing back so he could crawl out of harm's way, Gordon moved in to attempt to drag Michael back; he got as far as grabbing his arm before more stray bullets from a well placed Italian with a semi-automatic hit their mark.

His arm went limp in Gordon's surprised hand.

"Fuck!" The man exclaimed as he dropped his friends hand and backtracked to safety, his attention now on taking down the Italians.

Packie's attention however, was on his now deceased friend, a flash of remorse and sadness overtook his usually cocky and or bored face before it was taken over another flash of rage as he called; "Leave it, we're outta here!"

Both Niko and Gordon paused in their shooting for a split second to glance at the McReary to follow his lead as he lead the way, edging back towards the fence and moving alongside it, towards a small wall and a hedge.

No more words were spoken and Patrick launched himself over the hedge first, almost rolling over it and probably giving himself a lot of scratches in doing so, Gordon did the same; grumbling, followed by Niko with a grunt when he grabbed a particularly thorny branch. Footsteps were heard behind them and so they ran a little ways down the street.

No point going back to the same car they came in, not that they could and Niko had hijacked it anyway so it wasn't theirs, highly doubtful that the Italians would test finger prints if any of them actually had seen them pull up in the car. Niko, the designated driver without question, nabbed the nearest parked car, he tried the handle but said car was locked.

"It's clear," Packie snapped quickly, signifying that there would be no cop chases back home as he passed by the Serb to get to the passenger's seat. Gordon slouched behind Niko and yanked the door open once Niko had smashed his way in.

They drove away sharpish when a bullet had made contact with the back of the car, they had been closer than they had thought.

A clean getaway though.

Or not so clean.

Michael had been left behind.

Unemotionally Niko wondered if Packie and Gordon would get fingered for this failed raid if the Italians managed to find out who Michael was and who he worked for, however he knew this wasn't the time.

"Damnit Michael's down!" Packie spat out, smacking the car door with his hand in anger. "I'm ghosting!"

Gordon was uncharacteristically quiet in the back as Niko drove on silently.

"Shit, Michael…" Patrick leaned on his knees and put his head in his hands.

It was a quiet ride back to the McReary household.


End file.
